Lockeroom Buisness
by Stretchprincess
Summary: Shameless smut. Basically plot without a plot. Jesse James has it bad for the new manager, Payton. With a little bit of Hunter's words, find out what happens in the lockeroom! This is set after Wrestlemania 14. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome.


_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing. Only my original characters.

* * *

><p>Road Dogg Jesse James was sitting in the lockeroom, barely paying attention to the monitor, even though Hunter was having a match against Mosh. He wasn't really that interested, never really had been unless it involved him and his partner, Billy. Jesse didn't look up when the door opened and Billy Gunn walked in, looking a little more than pissed off. "Hey, what crawled up your ass?" Jesse asked once he finally noticed his best friend's scowl.<p>

"Just the usual, I get screwed over by that damn D'Lo Brown! I really don't understand..." As Billy went on his tyrade, Jesse blocked him out by flipping through a magazine. After a moment his tag team partner noticed he wasn't paying attention and scowled. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" Jesse looked up as he did and as he saw Billy's eyes were shiny, he felt guilty and sighed.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Nothing, nothing man! Look, I'm going to take a shower... Please be ready because as soon as I'm done, I plan on sleeping through the night. That means no bringing a hooker back, or anything of the sort." Billy warned, but all he got in return was a roll of his eyes from his friend. As Billy grabbed two towels and descended into the bathroom, Jesse watched the monitor again.

He then noticed that Payton was on-screen. "God almighty, look at the melons on that tree..." He trailed off watching her walk down to the ring, wearing a cute top that revealed her belly and her piercing. Payton winked at the camera and blew a small kiss, and Jesse could feel the arousal building in him. She was beautiful. He knew Payton, of course. She had been their manager for a brief stint, and even got tied up with him. He scowled at that, still pissed at that crazy Chainsaw Charlie.

Road Dogg's attention was drawn to her again, as she fingered the bottom of her shirt when Mosh asked her to flash him. Jesse found jealously coursing through him then, not believing she would do that to... him! That filthy headbanger! He breathed a sigh of relief when she refused his offer and an angry pout formed on her lips. He felt a little guilty for her then, but became confused as Hunter approached her and whispered into her ear.

Payton looked confused for a moment and met the camera lens again, before blinking when Hunter nudged her. She nodded and gave him a high five, before leaving ringside. Jesse wondered what that was about, and tried to think of something else than Hunter putting his python inside her. He was willing to bet she was small and taught. Just thinking about Hunter plowing into her suddenly made him wince. "Hey! Stop fantasizing! Could you hand me the shampoo!?"

Jesse noticed Billy standing in the doorway of the showers, naked with a towel covering his most private part. "Sure, when you promise to get that stick out of yo ass..." He muttered, causing his best friend to scowl. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing! Billy, go wash yourself!" Jesse tossed him his Head and Shoulders [Billy's favourite since it makes his hair look perfect] and he caught it. "Thanks... asshole." Billy said and Jesse fought the urge to throw something at his friend and sat back down on the folding chair. He ran both hands down his face, and looked up at the monitor again. Road Dogg pouted when he saw Payton wasn't there and Hunter was just finishing his match. "Damn, I wanted to try and get off..." He murmured, and suddenly felt guilt strike him.

"Damnit Jess! Get your head out of the gutter!" He hissed to himself, and didn't realize their lockeroom door opening and closing softly.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes locked onto the man who was mumbling to himself, and raised one eyebrow before speaking.<p>

"Hey, Road Dogg, I mean Jesse?" A soft voice penetrated his ears and he quickly looked up, and was shocked to see Payton standing there. He could feel the sweat on his forehead and tried his best not to look over her body. Her little sweater and tight pants weren't helping his arousal.

"Hey Payton, what are you doing here?" Jesse immediately wanted to check himself, knowing he looked ridiculous in his Steelers shirt and black pants. To Payton, however, she thought he looked attractive. His tattoos were kind of sexy and she loved how his braids were tied into a bun. Payton chewed at her bottom lip and stepped a little closer to him, offering him a pretty smile. "I was told by Hunter that you needed me to do something... Is this true?"

At that very moment, Road Dogg wanted to choke and thank Hunter at the same time. "Well, what did he say?" He pryed, not really knowing how to go along with this. He wanted badly to do anything to her but he needed to know if she was willing to let him. Payton twirled a strand of her brunette hair in her finger, offering a small pout and batted her eyes.

"Well, Hunter said he didn't know what you wanted, but he said it was really important and something like you're hard as a rock for me?" Payton said with a small smile, watching as Jesse's face went from peach to pale in seconds. "Shit! Look Payton, I don't know what he's talking about! H-Hunter's nothing but a pervert! I can't believe he said those things... Look I'm sorry if.., Whatever he said!" He started to ramble, which only made her smile. She knew this was the truth.

"Look, I'm fine with anything you want me to do for you... Just as long as it's quick because Pete's waiting for me..." Payton said much softer and approached him. She looked up into his blue eyes and he felt his heart beat quicken. "I'm just letting you know I'm not that experienced but if you'd be willing to coach me, what do you want me to do?"

Road Dogg couldn't believe this! Were his ears working!? Payton didn't just offer him this!

Jesse tried to change her mind but she stopped with each turn. He finally gave into his desire and cupped her cheeks, pulling her in for a heated kiss. Payton's eyelashes fluttered before she gave into the feeling, moaning softly. His hands went to her waist, pulling her close. The kiss became more deep, her tongue sneaking in and playing against his. The sting of arousal that went through him when she ran her nails down his chest was unbelievable. He wanted her to do one thing.

"Blow me..." Jesse mumured into her ear, breath heavy as her tongue played against his. She was a little taken back at first, but simply nodded before running her hands down his back. They broke the kiss, both breathing a little heavily. She moved her long hair behind her shoulder before leaning in, pressing her finger against his bottom lip.

"Sit down." She said into his ear, pulling back to gaze at him. Jesse was lucky the water in the shower was still on and grabbed his folding chair with shaking hands. He took a seat and opened his legs for her. Payton brushed her long hair back, before sitting on her knees in front of him. It was the quickest way for them to get off without Pete wondering where she was, or Billy coming out of the shower. "Alright..." She said a little bit breathless, "You're going to have to help me here..."

Well, at least she was willing to give it a try. Road Dogg nodded and reached downwards, asking for approval and when he got it, he slid Payton's sweater off. He looked down at her body, looking at her breasts in her white bra. They were perky and her skin was a light tan, and just begging to be touched. Jesse held himself back, however. Pete would kill him if he even smelled his touch on her.

Payton met his eyes for his nod, and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down to free his erection. She wasn't surprised by this because she knew he had it bad for her and she felt it against her when she was strung. Chainsaw Charlie and Cactus Jack had tricked them both and when Jesse was lifted into the air, Payton jumped and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She was faced with his crotch, and though he was wearing jeans, she could feel him hardening against her stomach.

Payton looked at his hardened member, somewhat surprised. Jesse looked down at her, seeing her eyes get larger. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to be patient. Billy would be out of the shower soon and he didn't want to finish himself off! "I'm fine... It's just, you're a lot bigger than I thought..." She said truthfully, and noticed his skin was like creamy ivory. "I can never tell with the pants you wear," Payton ran one finger up his length experimentally, hearing his intake of breath.

Jesse felt his cheeks redden somewhat, not expecting to be complimented. "Why do you think I wear those pants..." He said lowly, gasping as her finger touched him again. He had small curls of hair above his shaft, almost a light brown to match his braids. Pete wasn't nearly as big, and had very harsh skin. Jesse, however had very soft skin. Almost baby felt.

"Okay, so I just keeping doing things like this?" She asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, just like that..." He trailed off when her hand enclosed around his cock, but stopped there. She didn't know what to do then. "What do I do now?" Payton asked him, meeting his eyes as her cheeks were tinted red. She was embarassed, but he wasn't going to pick on her.

"Here." He said and wrapped his hand around hers, helping her start a light rhytmn. Their fingers intertwined only made him harder for her. He let her hand go as she found her own, and began moving her hand up and down his shaft. Road Dogg couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth, the feeling all too good. She picked up her tempo, watching his cheeks flush darker. "Oh, that feels so good." He breathed out, and she smiled softly. Payton used her other hand and ran her nails over his inner thighs.

"Does that feel good?" She asked him, and he nodded while biting his bottom lip. "It feels amazing... and you've never done this before?" Jesse asked, arching somewhat when she touched under his shaft, causing him to groan loudly. She ran two fingers around the tip, using her free thumb to carefully caress the sensitive area. She loved his skin, it was so soft.

"No... I've only had sex once with Pete, and he's never asked me to do this... I mean, there are a lot of things I've never done." She used both hands now, and the stimulation made him grip the sides of the chair. "Nothing else? You've never had your pussy eaten out?" Jesse asked her, smiling when the faint red blush decorated her cheeks. She cleared her throat and used one hand again.

"No, I'm too scared to let Pete to that to me. I was a virgin and he was really rough..." Payton answered before wanting to try something else. "...Should I use my mouth?" Before he gave her an answer, Payton kissed the head softly. Jesse gasped and arched somewhat, the tickling sensation making him tremble. "I'm sorry he was rough... Most guys are an asshole when it comes to a girl's virginity."

Payton didn't answer and kissed the swollen tip again, before touching him with her tongue. She noticed he was getting moist and a drop of pre-come. "Oh baby, do...do that again." Jesse strained and she licked the head of his erection, removing the drop. He moaned and shifted somewhat. "I like the sounds you make." said Payton softly, before pressing her lips against the tip and licking the slit. Road Dogg looked down as she took some of him into her mouth.

"Suck me sweetheart, you're so hot." He said and lightly tugged her long hair. Payton closed her eyes and began sucking like he wanted, sending waves of arousal through his body. "God! You're mouth is amazing!" He moaned loudly, gripping her hair, but not too hard. She tried to take him full length, but her reflex jolted her and she managed to control it. She pulled back and kissed along his shaft, eyes closed as she listened to him. His breathing was ragged.

Jesse reached down and grabbed her soft breasts through her bra, hearing her moan softly at his touch. He hoped Pete wouldn't be able to tell and slipped his fingers inside her bra, cupping her breasts. Payton didn't have huge breasts, but they were soft. He liked them. She sighed as he pinched her nipple, and she licked around the tip, before taking him in her mouth and moving a bit faster. He moaned, hips pumping under her lips. He could suddenly feel his thighs tremble, and the familiar feeling forming in the lower pit of his belly.

"Oh.. Oh... Payton, I-I'm gonna come..." Jesse tried to warn her, but she was too far in pleasuring him to listen. Payton closed her eyes as she sucked on the head only, while her other hand was stroking his throbbing shaft. "Payton!" He moaned loudly and he arched, eyes closing tightly as he came. Payton managed to swallow most of his hot seed, before coughing when it started to trickle down her chin.

He panted softly from his orgasm and looked down at her. "I tried to tell you... Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded softly. She coughed again and wiped her pink lips with her hand, before giving him a small smile.

"I'm fine... I'm just not used to this." Payton stood to her feet, and fixed her hair. She pulled her sweater over her head, before grabbing some tissues he handed her to wipe the semen from her chin. Road Dogg quickly pulled his pants up, and wiped his forehead. He was sweating and still breathing hard. "You know, I'd like to taste you sometime." He said and tucked his t-shirt back in, trying to make himself look descent.

"That's an adventure for another time, see you around Jesse..." Payton kissed his cheek lightly, feeling his stubble, before giving him a wink. He watched her open the door and leave, with him standing in the middle of the lockeroom. Jesse was lost for a moment, before a sudden voice interupted him.

"Jess, will you please hand me my pants!? I know you heard me calling you!?" Billy interupted him, and Jesse turned to see him standing in the nude. "Oh come on! Not in front of the D-O Double G!" He grimmaced before grabbing Billy's tight jeans and tossing them towards him, trying not to look at him. Billy snarled and pulled his jeans over himself, and Jesse somehow knew he always went commando.

"I was hoping you'd be ready... thank god you are. I haven't got enough sleep lately and that damn Crash Holly is nothing but a little shit starter! You know, one of these days..." As Billy once again went on his tyrade, Jesse's mind drifted off and he tried to ignore his oncoming headache, hoping he'd get to see Payton soon!


End file.
